Cinematics (Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal)
Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal features twelve seperate 3D animated cinematic cutscenes, three of which are re-used from previous games. There are an opening and four different ending cinematics (which are a mix of 3D animation and handdrawn animatic), three area introduction cinematics and four additional cinematics for various purposes. They were all created with Interplay's own MVE program.https://wiki.multimedia.cx/index.php/Interplay_MVE Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition added one extra area introduction, which was created with WEBM.https://www.webmproject.org/ A list of the entire series' cinematics can be found here. Opening The first cinematic opens up on a passage from Alaundo's Prophecy: It is then followed by floating, a leather-bound tome with the Throne of Bhaal logo on it's cover. Green bolts of lightning dive into skull in the center and it begins to glow, The tome then opens, showing a picture of Suldanessellar. It then transitions into a series of different scenes while a narrator discribes what happened since the previous game, followed by an introduction to the setting featuring Ellesime and the Five. It then switches to some quick flashes of the Pocket Plane, finishing on a drawing of the Throne of Bhaal. Area Introductions There are originally three different area introduction cinematics which feature no narration and little to no voice acting. The areas shown are Saradush, the Pocket Plane and the Throne of Bhaal. Enhanced Edition Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition added on additional cinematic, showing the entrance to the Deepstone Clanhold. Additional Cinematics These four cinematics are being re-used from Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate II. Resting These cutscenes play when the player rests. One for resting outdoors, one for resting in a dungeon - which shows the dungeon in the Windspear Hills - and one for resting at an Inn. Game Over This cinematic plays if the protagonist dies. It shows their hand turning to dust. Endings There are four different ending cinematics. The first one shows Amelyssan waking up after her defeat at the Throne of Bhaal, as she gets up and limps towards the beam in the center, desperately trying to save it while cursing. The beam then collapses and explodes. It is then immediately followed by either one of the other three cinematics. One each for either good/neutral or evil aligned protagonists who decided to ascend into godhood and one for protagonists who decided to give up Bhaal's esscence and remain mortal. Visually they are identical, but they feature different narration. They show the Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal logo crumbling and bursting into pieces, followed by different images of different companions fading into a glowing green void. It then switches to a mountain with a long, winding staircase leading to eats peak, with many statues on it's side. A green light begins to travel up the staircase, eventually reaching the building at the peak. The scene shifts to a hallway with insect-like looking pillars and a large green lightbeam ascending heavenward while a series of book pages with ink drawings of them show up. It ends on showing the tome from the beginning again, closing and the image fades to black. The narration vaguely discribes the protagonist's future. Good/ Neutral Ascencion The protagonist embraces Bhaal's power but manages to break away from it's evil influence. They become a force for balance and good. Evil Ascension The protagonist embraces Bhaal's power and becomes the new Lord of Murder. Staying Mortal The potagonist's devine essence fades and they remain a mortal while still being looked upon with awe by other people. External Links *[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2BFacqBImNVhmD7c8GKEjQHcWO3mzqrq YouTube Playlist with all Baldur's Gate II: Throne cinematics] *[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2BFacqBImNVB5kx5DhCa3Xv_rIY6wBKR YouTube Playlist with all Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition cinematics] Category:Cinematics